Neve Rosa
by Xin-kun
Summary: Ren X Tamao. Numa noite nevosa, Ren e Tamao partilham um momento embaraçoso... mas nem por isso menos desejado.


**Neve Rosa**  
By Xin-kun

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.  
**Disclaimer:** ShamanKing © Hiroyuki Takei  
**Notas**: Ren X Tamao. Fofura. x3  
**Dedicado a:** Apple-chan, por me inspirar a voltar a escrever. Obrigado.  
**Avisos:** Provavelmente um pouco de OOC.

* * *

Estava frio. Encolheu-se no seu casaco, tentando não deixar o frio ganhar (o que era, obviamente, algo impossível). Apesar de tudo, gostava da paisagem branca que parecia estar em todo o lado. Desde há muito tempo que não via neve. E, por qualquer motivo, a neve fazia-o sentir quente por dentro. Não que isso fizesses algum sentido. Ele simplesmente gostava da neve, e isso, só por si, deveria ser desculpa suficiente para sair do quente interior da pensão e ir para o exterior. Lá de dentro, vinham as vozes abafadas dos seus amigos.

_Amigos_. Por mais estranho que fosse, ele tinha amigos. E não se queixava disso. Eles eram bons amigos. Até mesmo o patético Chocolove e aquele Horo Horo idiota.

Suspirou, deixando uma nuvem de vapor materializar-se mesmo à sua frente. Talvez devesse ir para dentro.

- AHAHAHA! E então! – Exclamou Horo Horo, provavelmente discutindo com Ryu, com a sua tipicamente voz áspera, que ultrapassou todas as paredes, chegando claramente aos ouvidos de Ren, que ergueu o sobrolho, aborrecido por Horo Horo lhe ter cortado a cadeia de pensamentos. Sentou-se no chão, tentando clarear as ideias.

Levantou a cabeça, para melhor fitar os pequenos flocos de neves que caíam lentamente, cobrindo o chão como um tapete. Inevitavelmente, sentiu o toque gelado de alguns dos flocos a caírem na sua face, o que o compeliu a deixar de olhar para cima. Tinha mesmo de voltar para dentro. Além do mais, não era muito boa educação ser-se convidado para um fim-de-semana em casa de um amigo e acabar por 'fugir' para o exterior. Não que ele fosse conhecido pela sua boa educação, mas certamente não gostaria de ter de dar desculpas por ter desaparecido. Ainda para mais quando a melhor que tinha era que 'gostava de ver a neve'.

Antes mesmo de se decidir a voltar para o interior, sentiu passos suaves, vindo na sua direcção. Voltou a cabeça, instintivamente, para observar a pessoa que aparentemente havia tido a mesma ideia que ele e decidido fugir à confusão do jantar.

- Ta… Tamao?

- Hai… - confirmou a rapariga de cabelos rosa, enquanto baixava a cabeça, tentando ocultar que Ren visse as suas faces coradas, apesar de todos já a terem visto embaraçada mais do que uma vez. De qualquer maneira, ela não pensou em tentar ocultar algo. Agiu por instinto. Ou pelo menos tentava convencer-se disso.

Vestia um kimono branco, estampado com várias rosas e apertado na cintura por uma faixa púrpura, a qual se encontrava por sua vez segura por um faixa mais pequena, cor-de-rosa. Ela havia escolhido o kimono muito bem, pensou Ren. Afinal, combinava perfeitamente com o cabelo e com os olhos brilhantes dela.

Foi a vez de Ren baixar a cabeça, embaraçado. Mas em que raio é que ele estava a pensar? 'Olhos brilhantes'? Augh…

Tamao avançou lentamente, acabando por se sentar ao lado de Ren, que não se moveu nem um centímetro. De facto, ele parecia nem respirar.

- A noite está muito linda, não está? – Perguntou, num tom de voz audível apenas para Ren, uma Tamao extasiada com a neve que caia em toda a volta dos dois.

- Hum. – Concordou Ren, com um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível. Olhou para Tamao, que se havia debruçado para apanhar um pouco de neve com as delicadas mãos. Ela estremeceu, com o toque da neve gelada, deixando-a cair no chão. Ren não evitou e sorriu.

Estranhamente, o frio que sentira momentos atrás havia desaparecido. Talvez já não estivesse tanto frio. Talvez a temperatura tivesse subido… Sim, devia ser isso. Ugh… Porque raios estava ele a inventar coisas descabidas para sim mesmo? Graças a Deus ninguém podia ouvir os seus pensamentos patéticos.

- Farta de estar lá dentro? – Perguntou Ren, tentando soar o mais descontraído possível.

- Uhm… Havia um pouco de barulho a mais para o meu gosto. – Respondeu ela, tentando, como Ren, soar descontraída. Infelizmente para ela, Ren era perspicaz o suficiente para se aperceber da tensão de Tamao. Até porque ele também a sentia.

- Ah… Compreendo. – Estranhamente, não se lembrava de nada que valesse a pena ser dito, então limitou-se, para seu constrangimento (e para o de Tamao), a ficar calado.

Ah, óptimo. Afinal não era tão mau em relações sociais (por amor de Deus! Era apenas uma conversa!) como esperava. Era muito pior. Além disso, porque é que estava TÃO nervoso? Não é que houvesse motivo para isso… Ou melhor, talvez houvesse. Talvez fosse aquela rapariga de cabelos rosa sentada ali ao lado. Talvez fosse a rapariga que lhe estava ali a fazer companhia ao frio. Talvez… Certo, estava confirmado. A neve devia estar a fazer-lhe mal.

Por mais e mais vezes que se tentasse ludibriar, a verdade era que Tamao conseguia mexer com sentimentos que ele nunca julgara existirem dentro de si. E isso já era algo pelo qual Tamao merecia ser creditada. De todas as pessoas que havia conhecido, principalmente aquelas que conviviam alegremente a apenas alguns passos de distância, na grande sala de jantar, a tímida rapariga era a única que o fazia sentir… nervoso? Talvez não fosse bem esse o adjectivo indicado para descrever o que sentia, mas Tamao conseguia, indubitavelmente, despertar _algo_ em si.

E Ren não era de ferro.

- Er… Sabes, estás muito bonita. - Sim, confirmava-se. Ele estava louco e precisava de ser levado dali para fora antes que acontecesse alguma coisa de ruim.

Tamao pareceu ficar totalmente encarnada, tendo-se esquecido momentaneamente de respirar, algo que só fez depois de agradecer timidamente, enquanto se concentrava atentamente nas suas sandálias.

- A... Arigatou…

Não. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Tamao sempre fora… er… sua _amiga_? Não, não era isso… Ela amava Yoh. Mesmo ele tendo casado com Anna, ela amava-o desde o primeiro dia em que o vira.

_Não inventes desculpas para não te aproximares. Pelo menos, desculpas tão estúpidas. Ela já não pensa _nele_ há alguns anos._

Oh, óptimo. Agora tinha vozes dentro da cabeça. E ele não estava a inventar desculpas. Era a realidade.

_Claro._

Ridículo. A ser gozado pela própria consciência. Começava a pensar se ter aceite o convite de Yoh não teria sido uma má ideia. Não, definitivamente não fora uma má ideia. Pelo menos, estava a viver os momentos mais embaraçosos de toda a sua vida. Ah, isso não era uma coisa propriamente boa, pois não?

- O Ren-san também está muito bonito.

Outro momento a adicionar aos mais embaraçosos. Ele não sabia dizer quem ficara mais vermelho. Se ele, Tamao, ou o sangue que corria nas suas veias.

- Arigatou… - Murmurou Ren. – E… er… não precisas me tratar por _san_.

Definitivamente, a situação começava a beirar o ridículo. Era só adicionar uma música de fundo, bastante melosa, e tudo aquilo seria digno de uma telenovela de horário nobre. Talvez nem tanto. Ou talvez sim. Desde que não fosse uma novela mexicana.

Se ele tivesse a sua lança ali, espetaria o seu próprio nariz. Mas em que diabo estava ele a pensar! Nunca pela vida pensara em tanta coisa estúpida.

_Quem pensa em coisas estúpidas costuma estar –_

Apaixonado! Não! Isso era impossível. Literalmente impossível. Quer dizer, ele gostava _dela_, mas não estava apaixonado.

_Gostas dela, mas não estás apaixonado. Entendido._

E ainda há quem diga que a consciência ajuda. Bem, mas se calhar, ele estava mesmo… er… apaixonado? O que quer que isso quisesse realmente dizer.

Suave. A sua mão tocou por acidente a mão de Tamao. Tão suave. Nunca pensara que a sua pele fosse assim… Tão macia. Bem, não era propriamente costume seu andar por aí a tocar raparigas, portanto talvez fosse mesmo só impressão sua. Pois sim! Já era tarde de mais para acreditar nisso. A pele dela era macia como nenhuma outra. Estreitou os seus dedos com os dela, num dar de mão consentido. Nenhum dos dois ousou olhar o outro, com medo de quebrar o silencioso toque de mãos.

A neve continuou a cair, consentindo a presença dos dois, alheios ao frio que teimava em importuná-los. O frio, para ele, era algo inexistente naquele momento, e a julgar pela respiração suave de Tamao o mesmo se parecia aplicar a ela.

Ren não conseguia explicar, mas sentia-se _bem. _Ele sentia… _carinho_. Nunca sentira falta desse sentimento propriamente dito, mas agora que recebia algum, parecia sempre ter estado sedento por carinho.

Afagou a pele macia do pulso fino de Tamao, com um movimento macio do seu polegar. A pele dela era tão sedosa que custava acreditar. Pelo menos fora capaz de deixar Ren louco… por ela.

Virou-se para Tamao, a qual fitava um ponto indeterminado, algures entre a neve que caía e as frouxas lanternas que iluminavam e coloriam o jardim da pensão. Meu Deus, como ela era bela! Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Ren sentiu um profundo desejo de abraçar uma rapariga. Não. Não uma _rapariga, _mas Tamao.

E assim fez. Contra todos os seus instintos e mecanismos de defesa sociais ele abraçou-a. Contra todas as negações que infligira a si mesmo, ele abraçou-a. E gostou de o fazer.

Tamao não corou. Apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ren e envolveu o seu torso com os seus delicados braços.

Ren fechou os olhos, inconscientemente, tal era a sensação que percorria todo o seu corpo. Sentir o peito dela a elevar-se contra si, suavemente, a cada simples inspiração… Sentir a face dela contra o seu pescoço. Ele nunca pensara vir a sentir tal coisa mas, se pudesse, faria aquele abraço durar para sempre.

- Tamao… Eu… gosto de ti.

Resistira ao impulso de a chamar Tamao-chan, mas o resto das suas palavras falara em nome do seu coração palpitante. Não importava se tivesse sido o momento mais ridículo da sua vida. Apenas importava… o momento. E _ela_.

Tamao não disse nada, e limitou-se a olhar Ren, ternamente. A sua resposta foi um beijo suave nos lábios dele. Os lábios mais doces que ele alguma vez beijara.

**Notas finais**

E esta é para todos aqueles (como eu) que são totalmente a favor de Ren X Tamao. 3

Foi a minha primeira fic desde que decidi voltar a pegar na caneta (ou melhor, no teclado) e voltar a escrever. Se calhar está má, mas de qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
